Snow Days and Other Christmas Activities
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Prompts for seven days of LauliverChristmas2015, provided on Tumblr. Completely Lauriver. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Lauliver Christmas 2015 has a week of prompts…._**

 ** _Day One: Snow Days_**

 ** _Usual disclaimers apply._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

The snow was unending. Some times, Star City would have a rush of snow for three days. Those three days, for people unused to severe weather, would halt the entire city.

Laurel took that day to catch up on paperwork from home, and to relax half the day. Thea was home, too, and sitting on the couch. She looked at Laurel, "Can we do a snow day party? You, me, and Oliver? Like old times?"

Laurel glanced at her, "Is it really safe for him to come over from across town?"

Thea laughed. "He's been living down the hall for about two weeks. He and Felicity broke up."

Laurel froze. "What?"

"They couldn't come to an agreement over kids," Thea scoffed. Laurel raised an eyebrow. "You know Oliver wants a big family… Felicity wanted two maximum. They got into rows over it… And Oliver said he was done. He moved out the next day."

Laurel looked at Thea. A stunned silence grew. Thea fidgeted uncomfortably. Laurel sighed. "If you want to invite him, then go ahead."

The doorbell rang. Thea ran to the door, and gave Laurel a guilty look. Laurel shook her head. Thea opened the door. Oliver was on the other side of the door. He smiled. "I bought ice cream."

Laurel rolled her eyes. "It's nine in the morning."

Oliver grinned. He walked in and Thea turned the movie channel on. "Home Alone good?"

"Excellent," Oliver stated. He settled down against the couch. He heard Laurel shuffle papers and write notes down.

.

Two hours later, Laurel lounged against Oliver. They were watching the second movie, and Laurel yawned. Oliver chuckled. "Go ahead."

"Such a good and quiet pillow," Laurel muttered as she closed her eyes. She didn't see Oliver's smile. Thea watched Laurel's eyes closed and waited until she heard Laurel's even breathing.

"When are you going to tell her?" Thea asked him. He looked at his sister. He smiled. She scoffed. "Really? You're living in the moment? How's that going to go?"

"Easily," he stated. He looked down at Laurel. "I don't want to rush her. Nothing will rush this."

.

Laurel woke up a few hours later, to the sound of Christmas music coming from the kitchen. It was followed by a very obnoxious male voice. She heard Thea shout, "Why are you making so much racket!"

She yawned and rose from the couch. She walked into the kitchen. Oliver was cooking a meal. He grinned at her. She crossed her arms. Thea looked at both of them. "Can we decorate?"

Laurel shrugged. She glanced around the apartment, "I haven't really decorated since…"

"Yes," Oliver stated. He glanced at her. She felt tears form in her eyes. "We should decorate. Start the tradition back up again."

Laurel smiled at him. He grinned at her. She quipped, "Especially since we're neighbors now."

"I don't want to talk about it." He grabbed plates from the cupboards and set them down on the counter. She shook her head at him. He grinned. "I avoid my problems, remember?"

"Hopefully, they won't blow up in my face," Laurel countered. He frowned. "Your problems have a way of finding me… And I don't want to deal with your drama."

"Even when you're at the center of it?" he goaded. She walked away from him. "Coward!"

"Shut up!" she yelled back. "Go back to your perfect, blonde, gorgeous tech geek!"

"Can't," he countered. She glared at him. He glared back. "You really want to talk about this?"

"You're in my house," she reminded him. "You're a guest. You can always leave."

"I told you I would never leave you," he muttered. She paused in the doorway. He grinned at her. "Do you want to know the whole story or the bitter parts?"

She went to the fridge and grabbed the ice cream. She took a spoon out and opened the container. She took a large spoonful and started eating. He chuckled. He finished cooking and put the food on the table. She put the ice cream away. Oliver sat next to her, and Thea across from them. She looked at him and stated, "Spill."

"She and I were talking about starting a family," he began. He looked at Thea. Thea nodded to him. "You know I've always wanted a big family, one that is loud and rowdy…. Felicity didn't agree. She wants a small family, two children, and not one more. She said her company was too important."

"How are you going to pay back her money from the campaign?" Laurel asked. Oliver frowned at her. "Well, you do owe her a huge favor."

"The Queen family owns a portion of her company," Oliver countered. Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Walter purchased about twenty five percent after they took over the family business. We've been saving the money… and he's reinvested the money into technological advancement…"

"And I used Malcolm's money to invest in medical advancements," Thea gave her input. "I'm broke."

Laurel looked at them both. "You two are not poor. You're learning how to gain everything back. Your parents would be proud of you."

"How are you dealing with your father's new beau?" Thea asked. Laurel shrugged. Oliver looked at his sister with surprise. "Laurel knew the minute he started dating her."

"He had a goofy smile on his face," Laurel muttered. Oliver raised his eyebrow in question. "That's his post orgasm face. He would have it every time he and Mom would… you know."

Oliver made a face. Laurel laughed at him and took a bite of the food. She groaned. He grinned. "That good?"

"Cook anytime you want," she stated.

He nodded. "I will."

.

That snow day changed everything between them. Oliver would come over and cook breakfast for Laurel and Thea. He would pack Laurel's lunch, normally leftovers from his dinner the night before, and he would have dinner started by the time Laurel came home.

She didn't question it. She knew he had to stay busy with his heart being broken. She didn't question his need for company.

She questioned how he was getting work done. As the mayor of the city, he was called to be at different meetings all day. He simply told her, "I'm managing it."

What she didn't know was that he was doing most of the work from home. He would go downtown to meet with people, but his staff knew he wanted to be home by six. He would come in early to deal with the problems in the morning, but six was his cut off.

He loved his city, and helped out as much as he could, but one of his foundational principles was to be home to feed his family.

Even if one of them hadn't realized he was fixing on her becoming a permanent member. HIs name change, if need be.

His sister watched him one night and stated, "You're doing a mating ritual. It's really cute. Getting her used to you again, showing her you can commit, and then going, 'Boom! I'm ready for you!' is something I never thought you would do."

He smiled. He knew that Laurel knew, though. They'd talked about it a few days ago, after her long conversation with John and Felicity about the team. Felicity had told Laurel, and John had said, "I'm staying out of it."

Laurel had come back, knocked on his door, and they'd talked for hours. He told her his feelings, that no matter what, he wanted something that Felicity could not offer him and when he'd learned that she didn't want something so fundamentally important to him, he had wanted to leave.

Laurel stated, "I'm not ready… Not for a long time."

"I'm willing to wait," he stated. She nodded.

 **Seven Years Later**

Another snowy day, with all the schools being shut down, and both parents being stuck at home with the four children.

William watched his father maneuver around the toddlers, unsurprised that Oliver was able to scoop up the children and set them back down easily. He watched his Aunt Thea, and "Uncle" Roy try to talk with Laurel over the children screaming. Laurel simply nodded and Oliver passed her with a tummy caress.

He never told his own mother of the craziness here. She had her own drama to worry about, and this to him wasn't drama. She would add it up to it being that way, but he considered that was an aggravated wound between his mother and father. After all, it's not everyday when the woman your father cheated on was the one he settled down with, much to your mother's surprise. His mother, unable to hide it from him, had been vying for his father's attentions.

She would never know that it was Laurel who pushed his father to find him. And that she had hugged him tightly when she'd met him.

"Will, can you get the twins?" his father bellowed. William nodded and walked over to his little brother and sister, who were both four, and scooped them up. He helped them into their seats at the table. Laurel walked the oldest, who was six, over to the chair, and helped him up. The youngest, right now, was a vibrant two year old version of Aunt Thea. Aunt Thea made sure to tell Roy that she would be having five just like her.

Laurel was pregnant again, something she often joked with William as being her constant state of being. She once told him, "Your father and I… wanted a family of love that neither of us grew up with. Our parents loved us, yes, but the expectations… they bore down on both of us too much."

Oliver looked at Laurel. "All flights have been delayed. When were Sara and Nyssa getting in?"

"Now," an exotic voice stated from the doorway. Every calming technique used in the past five minutes ceased. The three oldest rushed to their Aunts. Laurel hugged both women and looked at Oliver.

"I'll put your bags in your usual room," he stated. He marched up the stairs with the bags. Laurel smiled at his retreating figure.

"When will you have a normal figure again?" Nyssa chided. "It's like he doesn't want you to kick his butt, and he keeps you pregnant to do it."

"I don't mind," Laurel confessed. She hugged Nyssa tightly, and then hugged Sara. "It means we have a noisy family time."

"As it should be," Sara finished. Laurel laughed and nodded. Sara looked around. "When are Dad and…what's her name getting here?"

"Donna," Laurel confirmed. Sara rolled her eyes. "So will Mom. And Walter's coming… John, Lyla, Sara and… I believe Felicity and Ray are coming, too."

"He didn't tell me that," Sara scoffed. Laurel raised her eyebrows. "As teammates, we should be told when we have to associate with each other outside of team time. I see him enough as it is."

"Be nice," Laurel scolded. Sara pouted. Nyssa kissed her cheek. "We're together as a family… enjoy your nieces and nephews."

"I'm so glad you have the grandchildren situation under control," Sara stated. "Mom loves coming over here. And seeing them when you're in Central City."

Laurel groaned. Nyssa looked at her, "What?"

"Oliver! Where are the Allens going to sleep? And where is Cisco… and what's her name going?" she yelled up the stairs.

Oliver came running down. He smiled at her. "We've already got that covered. Thea's place."

Laurel nodded. Thea came into the room, holding her niece. "Yeah. I told Barry and Iris they could stay at my place… Convenient since it's right next door."

"Not convenient because the kids are going to wake me up," Roy countered from the kitchen.

William watched his family argue. He watched his father bring Laurel to the table, hold out the chair for her, and kiss her cheek as he went to the kitchen. Each child had an aunt or uncle to hang onto. William put an apron on and walked into the kitchen.

His father smiled at him. They started cooking together. William noted, "The family's getting bigger every year."

"They all come together for one person," Oliver confessed. William looked at him with shock. Oliver chuckled. "I don't… I've never showed affection easily. She is a light that people want to protect, even though she can protect herself. There's always been something about Laurel that brings people together. She brought our family back together after your grandmother died. She helped Thea when I… many times when I wasn't here. Her heart is what draws people to her. To be considered family by her is a treasure. The people coming, that are in this house, are family to her."

"So sentimental for a snow day," William joked. Oliver chuckled and they started cooking a gigantic Christmas meal.

Uncle Roy finally built up enough courage to propose to Aunt Thea that Christmas dinner.

 ** _A/N: I always imagine these two surrounded by a lot of children. Given the upbringings that they had, with parents loving them, but the expectations being very high, their parenting styles would be a lot different than their parents…_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it! I'll upload tomorrow as soon as I can… I was waylaid with this one because I didn't know how to start it, or where I was going with it._**

 ** _Until Next Time,_**

 ** _DBA_**


	2. Mistletoe Shenanigans

**_A/N: Day Two: Kissing under the mistletoe_**

 ** _And all the shenanigans that led to it._**

 ** _Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_**

Thea Queen was a mischievous piece of work, particularly known to those that she loved, to be an amateur matchmaker. It was one of her characteristics that Laurel Lance did not appreciate.

Especially when Thea was in charge of hosting a holiday party in the Queen mansion. It was the first celebration since Moira's passing, and Laurel knew how difficult it was for the Queen siblings.

They wanted to show the world that they were a united family, despite the scandals caused by Oliver's behavior in the last few months of his mayoral term. Despite what his campaign manager/strategist had tried to do, scandal still got out. Felicity's scandal, though, not Oliver's. There was something about her past as a hacker that Laurel didn't quite figure out.

She didn't want to figure out.

Laurel was helping them decorate. Thea had Christmas music blasting. Oliver and John were busying laughing at each other while they decorated the staircase.

Lyla was assisting with decorating the tables, and Laurel was in charge of the mantel. Thea bounced back and forth, and Laurel heard her hysterical laugh. Laurel muttered, "She's up to something…"

"She has been all week," Oliver voiced from behind Laurel. She glanced at him. He smiled. She shook her head at him. "What?"

Laurel shrugged. "This feels like a dream."

"Why?" Oliver asked. Laurel scoffed at him. He blinked. "Oh. It's been a long time since we've done this, huh?"

"Ten years," Laurel muttered. He grinned. "The Christmas I was obsessed with thinking you were going to propose."

Oliver laughed. "I was… until I realized I love watching your determination."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't a good investment," Laurel retorted and rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be helping John?"

"Stop changing the subject," Oliver scolded. Laurel grunted and he watched her take a step back. Oliver looked at her handy work. She had placed different photos of the family over the years, to the last Christmas party he and Thea celebrated with their mother. He grinned at it. He looked at the Christmas party photo from before the yacht, and saw his father smiling at him, and Laurel in the photo. "He loved you."

"He was a great father," Laurel stated. She smiled and leaned against Oliver. "Even though…"

"I escaped to your house too much," he whispered. "Even though your father didn't like it."

Laurel laughed. "Do you remember the mistletoe in the front doorway? You two got trapped under it."

He grinned. "I kissed him…"

"And he slapped you into next week," Laurel snorted. He crossed his arms and glared at her. John walked up to them. He looked at Laurel questioningly.

"Who slapped Oliver?" he asked. Oliver scowled. Laurel grinned. He frowned at her.

Laurel retold the story, and by the end, John was laughing and crying. Oliver pouted at Laurel, and she smiled at him. He shook his head. She elbowed him. They came to the foyer entrance.

Thea coughed. She pointed up. Oliver looked up, and Laurel did too. They saw the mistletoe. Oliver grinned down at Laurel. He brought her up against him, and gave her a smack on the lips.

She slapped him. He took a step back, stunned. She grinned, grabbed his shirt, and dragged him toward her.

They never heard Thea's whoop.

 ** _A/N: Day Two done (and posted very late…. Sorry!)_**


	3. Christmas Tree Decorating

**_A/N: Day Three: Making Christmas Tree together_**

 ** _OllieLovesDinah: Not done yet… there's a whole week coming! I've been lagging behind the other people though!_**

 ** _This is set in the future…_**

There was a Queen tradition. It started with William arriving from Central City with the Allens' and the Wests'. Given that Oliver Queen had recently refurbished the family mansion, there was a lot of noise at Christmas.

Especially when Uncle Cisco walked through the door. He would show up, and the children would wonder at what spectacular items he had brought to show them next. Oliver wouldn't want to know. He wouldn't even know how to operate them, let alone turn them on.

John and Lyla would normally come around lunch time, to start setting up the tree. Christmas was a week long celebration at the Queen house. The cardinal rule of the house was to never upset Mrs. Queen. Mr. Queen would have to hear about it, and he didn't want to. He couldn't handle having his wife upset.

One thing that upset her, and he knew it, was when it would come time for her sister and sister in-law would show up. Because they would always bring around the person she called "the sperm donor" and it would upset Thea. Thea, who had grown so much without the dastard's influence, and who was growing in her relationship with supposedly resurrected mechanic, Roy.

Christmas at the Queens' was an affair that one would term… chaotic. Oliver, knowing his most useful place, would retreat to the kitchen until his assistance was needed. Barry and John would normally find their way back, and William would as well.

William did not know how to take the traditions. They were started shortly after he was introduced to his father, and his future stepmother. His stepmother had actually engaged in a lengthy conversation with his mother, asking every type of question possible. His father had been frozen, until his stepmother had put a hand on his elbow. He had looked at her, and William remembered clearly a conversation going on, and then he walked to William.

William loved his mother, but this woman, he knew she would be a formidable contender. She would not replace his mother, never, but she helped fill a spot in him because she ushered his father to having a relationship with him.

Ten years later, William appreciated her even more. She had once told him that her biggest fantasy was to have a big family, filled with good ad bad, great and okay, but ultimately, filled with unconditional love. And she had gotten that.

William watched her, with her latest baby bump, make her way through all the children. He had just arrived, as no one except the Central City party had arrived yet. She hugged the children first, and then Iris, who was also pregnant with her third child, Barry, Joe, Wally, and bear hugged him last.

"It's so good to have you all here," she stated and hugged William again. She leaned in and whispered, "When he tells you I'm pregnant, act surprised. He doesn't know you were the first to know."

William looked at her, shocked. "What? You don't tell him everything first?"

"No, because I was second," Iris stated. Laurel laughed. Barry looked at them. "And she was first this time. We decided this round is getting married."

"Marriage contracts… are out of fashion, dear," Barry stated. Iris smiled at him. He grinned. "Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of the bags. Same rooms for everyone, right?"

Laurel nodded. Barry brought all the luggage up and appeared at his wife's side a moment later. Laurel smiled, "Oliver's in the kitchen."

"There's a man who knows his place," Joe joked. Laurel chuckled. Joe and Wally made their way to the kitchen with Barry. Iris looked at Laurel.

"Merry Christmas," she stated. Laurel hugged her. William watched as they spoke in low tones and the children ran around them.

Oliver and Laurel had been married for nine years, having married shortly after William was introduced into their lives. Laurel had been six months pregnant. She'd given in when Oliver had told her that he didn't want to bring a preacher into the maternity wing. It had been more of an elopement than a ceremony, as they had never told anyone. They got married at the courthouse, and people only found out when Oliver refused to take his wedding ring off.

The first oldest, a living replica of Oliver, was Thomas. Or, Thomas Robert, as his mother liked to call him when she was angry. He was very much as mischievous as his namesake, according to his mother.

Second in line were the twins, named Danielle Moira and Selene Lily, both looked like their mother, but had their father's eyes. Danielle acted like her father, which Oliver never failed to point out, and Selene acted like their mother. They were rambunctious seven year olds.

Their fourth child, a quiet three year old, was much like their mother. She was the embodiment of her Grandpa Walter, if her mother gave any credit, and William liked her name. Her parents had named her Wilhelmina Dinah, and called her Lily for short.

Their fifth was on the way, something that excited and terrified Oliver. Laurel had told him that she would be returning right to work after this one. Her reasoning, as she had said to William over the phone, "I'm taking too many vacation days. I need to build up if the kids get sick."

William walked into the kitchen, where his father, Joe, Barry, and Wally were discussing… business topics. William looked at them and said, "I'll come back."

The men yelled after him, but he quietly made his way to Laurel. She laughed at him. "They're talking 'business' again, huh?"

He nodded. She looked around. "We can start decorating early, if you'd like."

He sat down next to her. Iris smiled and put her feet up on the other couch. Laurel leaned against the high side of her couch. William said, "No. I can stay with you two here."

Laurel and Iris engaged in baby discussion, and the babies called William over to play. Never one to not indulge his brother and sisters, he quickly played with them.

The doorbell rang. In flew a very talkative Sara Diggle, who latched on to Tom as soon as she saw him. She was very serious in her recent discovery, this time the dinosaurs. Laurel rose to hug Lyla and John. She smiled at John and said, "They retreated to the kitchen."

"Since it takes up half the house, I wouldn't doubt it," John said. He kissed her cheek and squeezed his wife's hand as he walked into the kitchen. The grunts were heard coming out. Laurel shook her head at Lyla. Lyla nodded in understanding and hugged Laurel. Laurel looked at her.

"He knows," Lyla stated. "This one is giving me the worst morning sickness."

"Iris, your marriage contract has competition," Laurel joked. Iris made a face, and Laurel laughed. Lyla looked at them confused. "We're both pregnant, too."

"How far along?" Lyla ventured. Laurel looked at Iris, and Iris looked at her. They both started blushing. Lyla grinned. "That turkey must have been some powerful pregnancy potion."

Laurel and Iris laughed. Iris joked, "I wonder if Lisa is pregnant…"

Laurel snorted. "Knowing Cisco? She was probably pregnant weeks before they came to Thanksgiving."

"Your relationship with him always amazed me," Lyla stated. She looked toward the kitchen. "Did Oliver ever get jealous?"

"He did when we first started dating," Laurel laughed. She glanced at Iris. Iris looked at her clueless. "Cisco showed up to try to play knight in shining armor for me… if my first date with Oliver, or would it be second first date… went horribly."

"And it didn't, which left me standing there like a noob," Cisco concluded from the doorway. The women waved at him, and he bowed. Lisa walked through the doorway, with a small bump on her stomach. Laurel looked at Iris triumphantly. Lisa joined them on the couch.

"Traffic was horrible," she stated. She looked at the other women. She grinned conspiringly. "Turkey was that good, huh?"

"Oh, yeah it was," Cisco stated. "I cooked it."

"And there's your answer," Laurel stated. "He wanted us all barefoot and pregnant."

Cisco reddened. "What? No, that wasn't my attempt! What-what are you talking about?"

Oliver came from the kitchen, chuckling. "She's joking with you. The wives are pregnant this year."

Oliver walked over to Laurel, held his hand out, and she took it. He pulled her up and kissed her soundly. She grinned at him. Iris sighed. Lyla laughed and they went to have lunch.

.

The next portion of the day, as William often noted, was when Laurel became general. Oliver noted to his son, "She runs this house like she runs the world. Nothing stops Laurel Lance-Queen."

"And nothing ever will," Laurel retorted. Oliver grinned and started to bring boxes of decorations from the storage beneath the stairs. He handed boxes out, and the other men laid them down in the room.

They decorated everything but the tree. William watched his father whisper something in Laurel's ear, and Laurel gave a small nod.

.

Thea and Roy march in soon after lunch, and find everyone watching a Christmas movie. Thea sneaks up to Laurel, gives her a huge kiss on the cheek, and shoves her brother out of the way to cuddle with Laurel. Roy grimaces, Oliver shrugs, and Roy sits on the floor beside John. He and John have whispered conversation until Sara shushes them.

.

Dinnertime rolls around, and the Lances show up. With the Lance party, Felicity and Ray normally come as well. William was told, per Diggle, that they were on their honeymoon. William noted his father's ease as the Lances came in. Laurel quipped, "He's happy that he has one less ex that my dad can bitch to him about."

Laurel greets her father, mother, and stepmother. Quentin and Donna had eloped five years ago, after Quentin had finally figured out that Laurel knew about his relationship.

Nyssa and Sara were the last two. They had a long private moment with Laurel, who hugged them both closely. Laurel didn't see her sister often, but when they were reunited, memories were always made. Sara touched Laurel's stomach, and Laurel nodded. Nyssa shook her head in amazement and Laurel laughed.

"I love watching her with them," Oliver whispered to William. William gazed at his father. "She's completely open with them, no defenses up… even though she trusts all the ladies in this room, those two, besides Thea and I, get her to open up the quickest."

"Why is she so guarded?" William muttered. Oliver grinned. He pointed to his heart. William shook his head in confusion.

"Because she… has too much love to give in the world, and can show it in the worst way," Oliver stated. "She loves people too much… and loves the world."

"Uncle Cisco can do that, too," William egged. Oliver's expression darkened. "Well, he can."

"Leave your father alone, William," Laurel chided. She brought a hand to Oliver's chest. "Tree, then dinner?"

"Whatever you say," Oliver stated. Laurel smiled and kissed him lightly. He grinned at her. He looked at the crowd. "Y'all know the rules. Let the chaos begin!"

The children ran to the decorations boxes. They loudly decorated the tree, with the adults help. Oliver took the tree topper out of its special container when everyone was done. He looked at Laurel. She smiled. They walked over to the tree, and Oliver put the tree topper on. A brilliant gold angel smiled down at the group.

They switched the lights on low, and the Christmas tree lit up. Laurel gasped, clutched Oliver's hand, and squeezed. He grinned and brought her under his arm. William attached himself on his father's other side, and the kids came around them. Tom hugged his mother, who kissed his head, and the twins hung on to their father's feet. The little one was brought up to view the tree by William.

John took a picture of the family. It went on their mantel the next year.

 ** _A/N: I seem to have a lot of family time on these longer one shots. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _I'll hopefully be on time with Day Four =)_**


	4. Christmas Party Dramas

**_A/N: Day Four: Formal Christmas Party_**

 ** _AKA… You'll see :D_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Oliver Queen had won his second election for mayor. Thea, in turn, had told him to host a formal Christmas party. With all the perks. Oliver was not totally sold on the idea, but he knew his sister had good intentions. She wanted to show the new boyfriend all about being a Queen, rather than a Merlyn, and one tradition was the holiday party.

She hired a caterer, planner, and floral… something or other. Oliver didn't know. All he knew was that one night he had come home, and samples were everywhere. With little notes, written suggestions, and he called his sister. He heard the voicemail recording play and stated, "Whatever you want to do is fine. I don't want to come home and see notes everywhere. I get enough of that at the office. Surprise me."

He clicked end, and walked into his bedroom. He looked around, sat down on the bed, and dialed a number he had been dialing every night before he went to bed. She answered, groggily, and he smiled. "How's your morning?"

"It would be better if you let me sleep…" she stated groggily. He chuckled. "Some of us don't have the conventional nine to five anymore."

"No, it's three to five now, isn't it?" he whispered. He heard her sleepy nod. "I'll be taking the first shift tonight. Do you…?"

"I'll see you in a few hours," she stated and hung up on him. He grinned. He closed his eyes for a few hours of sleep.

.

A few days later, Thea emerged from her small apartment with a gigantic book. Oliver grimaced. She smiled at him. "It's a surprise!"

He grunted. She smiled as they walked past each other. He glanced over his shoulder, "Are we going to have it at the house?"

She nodded. "No other place to have it."

He smiled. "Make sure Felicity knows, so that she can help you."

"No," Thea stated. Oliver looked at her surprised. "This is my project. Not hers."

He waved goodbye and shook his head as he walked away from his little sister.

.

He stood at the mansion door. He felt his body freeze. He felt someone behind him, and saw her. Laurel put her hand on his shoulder. His tension eased. She smiled tentatively at him. He nodded.

"I'm here," she whispered. Oliver nodded and put the key in the front door. He opened it. The door creaked open. They both stepped in to the foyer. He looked around, memories compressing him, and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

She walked slowly into the family room. He walked with her, and she looked at all the sheets covering the furniture. She turned to him. He touched the couch, "I… don't know if I can do this."

Laurel walked up to him, took his hands and kissed them. He brought her to him and kissed her. She grinned at him. "We should walk through once… and get Greta to come back…"

"Already took care of Greta," he informed her. Laurel raised an eyebrow at him. "She said she would if Reggie could join her."

"You know they're both trustworthy," Laurel noted. Oliver nodded. "And you grew up with them… did you sleep with Reggie?"

"Maybe," he stated sarcastically. She elbowed him. "No. I almost did, once. Nothing… happened."

"Tommy cock-blocked you," she laughed. He grinned at her. "Of course he did. What'd he do?"

"He slept with her," Oliver recalled. Laurel shook her head at him. "i know. It's 'no wonder that we survived our teenage years with all our promiscuous activity.'"

Laurel chuckled. She smiled at him. She dragged him throughout the house, randomly pulling off sheets. She laughed as they whipped sheets at each other. He grinned at her as they slid down the bannister, with her flying into his arms. She screamed and clutched him tightly. He whirled them aorund, and they landed on the floor. They stayed there until Thea came in with a crew. She looked at both of them scoldingly.

"Okay, children," Thea joked. "I need you to leave… because we're going to transform this place."

"Winter wonderland," Laurel guessed. Thea shrugged/ Laurel laughed as she got up. She held a hand out to Oliver. He took it and she pulled him up.

.

Laurel received an invitation in the mail a few days later. She called Thea, and asked, "Seriously? You know I'm coming."

"You were already put on the list," Thea told her. "We have to make it official… it's not like you two are out of the closet dating yet, are you?"

Laurel blushed. "I don't know if we're dating or not…"

She heard Thea's scoff. Laurel laughed lightly. Thea commented in a sarcastic tone, "You two are being very discreet."

"I'll see you in a few days," Laurel told Thea. Thea reciprocated the saying and they ended their phone call.

.

Oliver looked around his former executive office, and heard Felicity come out of her lab. She smiled at him, and looked like she had not slept in a few days. He sat down at her desk. He handed her a proposal. She looked at him. He started with, "Ray gave me permission."

She read it and groaned. "It'll be nice to have some help. How're you going to manage it?"

"I'm only doing two terms," he informed her. She looked at him confused. "I want to start helping now, so I can make a quick transition after my term as mayor is up."

"I never pegged you for the long term thinker, except proposing," Felicity stated. Oliver shrugged. She stared at him. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing you have to worry about," he stated quietly. Felicity looked guilty. She flushed. "I'm sorry, Felicity… but we haven't gotten there yet."

She nodded. He rose from his chair, nodded to her, and left. She wiped a tear from her cheek. She wanted him back, but she didn't realize how much of him was gone. He had packed his heart up, and nothing she did would help unpack it. Six months hadn't helped, but maybe the festive season would change his mind.

.

Laurel drove to the Queen mansion, and slowly made her way to the backdoor after she had parked in the back garage. Oliver had given her a key after they'd opened his house back up, and simply said, "We need all four keys given out. Thea, Walter, and I have the other three. You get the fourth."

She hadn't questioned him about John not getting a key, and she came in through the kitchens. She chatted with Greta, an older woman, head of Oliver's housekeeping staff, and her daughter, Reggie, for a short time. Greta whispered, "It is nice to see you, Miss Lance."

"You as well, Greta," Laurel returned. "Thank you for coming back."

"Anything for the Queens," Greta commented. Laurel hugged her. They said their goodbyes and Laurel made her way to the front of the house.

She had a simple gown on tonight, a knee length dark blue cocktail dress, with a matching shawl. She had her hair up in a braid, and had simple silver hoops.

She looked around the room and gasped. Thea had transformed the house. A large and live tree stood near the fireplace, decorated with lights, ornaments, a few nutcrackers, and a large angel at the top of the tree. Laurel looked at it closer and saw some old family ornaments, many from Oliver and Thea's school days. She felt his hand on her back. She looked at a particular one, "You kept the red elf."

"And we found his green counterpart," he stated. He pointed to it and Laurel laughed. She leaned in to him. He brought his lips to her ear. "Did you find everything okay?"

She nodded. He grinned. She turned and saw Oliver was not wearing his traditional tux, but rather a suit. He had a dark blue suit with a dark blue tie, and a crisp white shirt. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Did you intend to match?"

He winked mischievously. "Maybe."

She laughed. She looked around. Thea was talking in a corner, with a sparkly pink dress on, and Oliver's campaign manager on her arm. Laurel whispered, "Are they serious?"

"Until Roy comes back," Oliver retorted. Laurel chuckled and hit him lightly in the side. He grunted. They socialized with everyone, until there was one person left.

Felicity had arrived late. She was alone, and she came in the front entrance. She wore a beautiful green evening gown, and she strode up to Oliver. Oliver had drifted away from Laurel a few minutes prior, as Thea had waned to discuss something with her.

Laurel watched him tense. She put her club soda on the bar and took one step in their direction. Thea shook her head. She smiled and began clanging her glass. When she had everyone's attention, and her brother's confused gaze, she smiled. "I want to make a speech."

Everyone laughed lightly. Thea smiled, and continued, "As we all know, this Christmas tradition has been… lacking lately. My brother, Walter, and I needed… time to mourn our mother. I know most of you know about my… biological situation… but, Robert was my father. He was the man my brother and I were raised by, and for me, later Walter. Our mother and father held a strong conviction that Christmas is a time of celebration, both new and old, and of the possibilities that could happen tomorrow. This year, we gained a wide circle of friends, and Ollie was elected mayor again."

Thea looked at Laurel. "And I'm pleased to say I can welcome back my future sister in-law to the family… and my niece or nephew coming soon."

Laurel blushed. The crowd clapped, and Thea hugged Laurel tightly. Laurel hugged her back. She saw Felicity look at them, stunned, and grab Oliver's hand. Oliver smiled at her. Laurel made her way to Oliver and Felicity.

"None of this would be here without the ingenuity of Miss Smoak," Laurel called out. Everyone paid attention again. "She has proved to be a prized friend these last few years, and we know she will continue to amaze us with her ideas in the upcoming years."

People cheered. Laurel brought herself to Oliver's side. She smiled at Felicity. "How've you been?""

"Trying… to adjust to a ton of changes," Felicity managed. Laurel nodded. Felicity looked at Laurel. "So many new things."

"Well, you were out of town for a few months," Laurel commented. She smiled. "And you two are business partners now, right? Lots of opportunities to catch up."

"You're really not going to say you're sorry," Felicity stated in a flabbergasted tone. Oliver's arm tightened around Laurel. "I wasn't even gone half a year…"

Oliver coughed. "You were the one who decided to end things. After our last discussion, I was done. We moved on. We're still friends, Felicity… but what's done is done."

"Always Laurel and Oliver," she seethed. Laurel glanced at her. "Why? What does she have that I don't?"

"A few kickass moves," Thea stated. She looked right at Felicity. "If you're going to continue with this, the next thing out of my mouth is going to be…"

"Why are you taking their side?" Felicity asked.

"Bye, Felicia," Thea stated. She pointed to the door. "We'll talk to you in a not so crowded venue."

Laurel took Felicity's arm and escorted her to the foyer. Laurel whispered, "I understand the confusion. I've been in your position… know nothing was done within the time you two were together. Everything… happened after you gave him back the ring, and said you couldn't handle being the future Mrs. Queen. He came to me, and we talked, and things just… evolved. When you're ready to talk, we can get some coffee. Just the two of us…"

Felicity nodded. "I'm sorry… I…"

Laurel smiled. "Go home. Get sobered up. I'll call you in the morning."

Felicity nodded. Laurel told one of the personal drivers to take her home. He nodded and Felicity let him drive her home.

Laurel sighed. She looked back at the party, where Oliver stood with different friends, and John kept cracking jokes. Laurel smiled. Oliver smiled back. She nodded. He grinned. She rolled her eyes. He laughed. She chuckled.

Thea came toward her and hugged her. "I'm so happy… the family's back together."

Laurel returned her hug. She winked at Oliver. He winked back. "It's good to see him back."

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Merry Christmas!_**


	5. Christmas Morning

**_A/N: A long over due…. Day Five: Christmas Morning (opening the presents together)_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy =D_**

 ** _Usual disclaimers apply._**

They had a longstanding tradition, going from the first Christmas they were friends. Oliver and Laurel would get specific gifts for each other, and they would guess all month long. Oliver normally would guess correctly before Laurel, something that astounded his sister.

This year, though, it was different. The pair, unknowingly being observed by Thea, were showing signs of their higher intimate level. Or, as Moira would delicately put it, their telltale signs of Oliver relaxing because of climatic ventures. Thea liked to call it post coitus side effects. Whenever he had a gigantic goofy smile on his face, Thea knew he was relieving his… tensions.

It was a picture she didn't need in her head, but she was glad he and Laurel were back together. Not that they publicized it to the entire group. She knew the conversation between them and Felicity would be tense. Whatever. Felicity could deal with it, especially now that she was in a relationship with Ray. They were good together.

Thea watched Oliver lean in toward Laurel, and whisper in her ear. Laurel swatted him away. Thea snickered. Oliver whispered again and Laurel turned her head toward him. They locked eyes for the intense argument, one that Thea knew would end explosively, and Laurel smiled. Thea blinked. That wasn't the normal reaction.

Laurel laid her hand on Oliver's chest. Thea saw his brother become distracted. Laurel kissed him. Thea gasped. Laurel walked Oliver backwards and broke off the kiss as soon as she had room to move back. Oliver started to follow her, with half open eyes, and Laurel pushed him back. She glanced over at Thea. She winked and left.

Oliver sat back against the tabletop behind him. He shook his head. He looked at Thea. "Spying doesn't suit you, little sister."

Thea shrugged. "Old habits die hard. Especially when it comes to you two."

Oliver groaned. Thea grinned. He shook his head at her. He sat down on a chair and grinned. "She's not giving up the secret so easily this year."

"You two started it back up?" Thea questioned. Oliver nodded. Thea's eyebrows rose. "Are we all exchanging gifts?"

Oliver nodded again. "That's how we're… she said that we were supposed to…"

Thea grinned. She patted her brother on the back. "Having such a stubborn woman as a mate… can't be easy."

"She means well," he muttered. Thea grinned at him. He shrugged. "I love her. I'm not hiding it anymore. I just wish she would tell me what the gift is this year. She's not giving me any hints."

"We'll find out at Christmas," Thea stated. He shrugged.

.

They had Christmas at Laurel's apartment. The Diggles came, Felicity, Ray, and Oliver. Oliver came over early, letting himself in before the two women woke up, and cooked Christmas breakfast. Laurel woke up to bacon sizzling in the kitchen. She heard the coffee pot turn on. She walked into the kitchen, in her tank top and pajama bottoms, and grabbed a cup. She brought the pot out and poured herself a cup of coffee. Oliver handed her the creamer. She handed it back when she was done.

She took a piece of bacon and ate it while looking at him. "You didn't look at the gifts, did you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't want you to slap me silly."

She grinned. "I would kiss you silly before I slapped you silly."

She laughed at him. He grinned and kissed her tenderly. His lips kissed her ear, "Merry Christmas."

"You too," she whispered. She sipped her coffee and shoved him back. The buzzer went off and Laurel buzzed everyone up. She woke Thea up. Oliver winked at her. She shook her head at him. She opened the door. John and Lyla gave her giant hugs. She pointed to the tree.

Felicity and Ray came in next. Felicity took in Laurel's appearance. Laurel shrugged. "It's Christmas morning."

Oliver brought out plates to the table. He set the table, brought the coffee pot out, and set the waffles, hash browns, eggs, and other breakfast items on the table. He refilled Laurel's coffee cup and everyone took their places at the table.

Felicity's eyebrow rose when she saw Oliver sit next to Laurel. Both rose when she watched them make each other's plates. Everyone ate their breakfast. John sighed in contentment. "Oliver, you can cook anytime."

"Presents?" Felicity asked. She looked at Ray. He smiled at her. Everyone went into the living room, except Laurel and Oliver. Laurel pulled him into the kitchen. She opened one of the cupboards and pulled out two presents. She held one out to him.

She took the one with her name on it, and waited for him to open his first. He opened it, and it was a small slip of paper. He looked at it, at her, and then at it again. He grinned a gigantic smile of joy. "Really?"

She nodded. He watched her open her gift as he wiped tears from his eyes. She took out a box, pulled another box out, and finally a small black box. She opened it. A hand came to her mouth. Her gaze met his. "Seriously?"

"Yes," he whispered. He took the contents of the box, a small ring, and placed it on her finger. "We got each other the perfect gifts."

"You're not mad?" she asked. He brought a hand to her stomach. He shook his head. He kissed her gently.

"You're not going out on the field for the next nine months," he whispered. She swatted him. He grinned. "When would you like to get married?"

"How early can we get the marriage license?" she asked. His features turned serious. "You already have it, don't you?"

He nodded. She smiled. "Tomorrow's a good day."

"Tomorrow's an excellent day," he replied. She kissed him quietly. Thea smiled from the entrance of the kitchen. John stood behind her, shocked. She coughed.

"What can I get for the future Queen?" she asked. Laurel blushed. "Please, like I didn't know. You two are so obvious it's…"

"Not something that everyone knew," John stated. Oliver flushed at John's look. Laurel smiled at John, and he smiled.

 ** _A/N: Yes, it is kind of a Christmas proposal… but the proposal I had in mind is quite different._**


	6. Christmas Proposal

**_A/N: Day Six: Christmas Proposal_**

 ** _Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_**

He didn't tell anyone his plans. After two months of being back together, he knew the next step. It was unfortunate that she didn't want it. She wanted to take it slow, but damn, he wanted a family with her. Taking it slow meant that they would postpone family, and he knew they were in a place to raise family in a safe environment.

The city was safe. His sister took his place most nights, and he was running the family company again, after a few ferocious moves by him and Walter to get it back to being named Queen. Ray understood, and had relented after the fourth round.

He had everything planned. She wouldn't know what to expect.

.

"Christmas dinner?" she asked. She thought about it. "Nothing, really. What do you have in mind?"

"Just be dressed and ready for six," he stated. She shook her head at him. He grinned as they walked toward her apartment building. "I'll see you then."

He kissed her on the cheek and watched her walk into her building.

.

He picked her up at six. John drove, which irritated Laurel. She whispered to Oliver, "He's not your manservant. Why are you treating him like it?"

"I called in a favor," Oliver reasoned. Laurel raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned. "He's the only one besides Felicity available… and I know you wanted a lower profile tonight."

Laurel blushed. She had won a gigantic case this week, one that had actually caused the journalists to follow her home. She had gotten phone calls and weird messages on her voicemail.

"Fine," Laurel stated. She crossed her arms. "Everywhere is closed, you know. It's Christmas Eve."

Oliver grinned. "We'll see."

Laurel rolled her eyes at him.

.

They pulled up to a deserted street, and one of the fancier family restaurants in town. Oliver popped out of his door, and opened the door for Laurel. He held his hand out. She got out, smiled at John. John followed them in.

Walter stood at the host desk. "Seating for two?"

"And one at the bar," John added. Walter frowned. John shrugged. "Only for the club soda."

Walter led Laurel and Oliver into the restaurant. Laurel looked at Oliver with a confused frown. Oliver grinned at her. "Don't worry. It'll be good."

She saw the entire restaurant decorated in Christmas decorations, and lit up by red and green candles. There was a center table, with two menus, a huge bottle of sparkling grape juice, and a large candle burning. Oliver held Laurel's chair out for her, and she sat down. He gently pushed her chair in and assumed the other chair.

Walter smiled at them. "What will you two order?"

Laurel looked at Oliver. "I don't know. I've never been here before."

"The chef's suggestion, then?" Oliver dared her. Laurel gazed at him for a long moment. She nodded. He grinned. "Chef's suggestion."

Walter nodded. Laurel leaned in and whispered, "Who's the chef?"

"I am," Walter called. Laurel blinked in surprise. He grinned. "Don't worry. I'm fairly good at this."

"The house chef is also assisting him," Oliver informed her. Laurel nodded. She smiled at him. "I'm glad you're pleased that he and I are speaking again… and yes, he was the one who convinced me to go and finish my bachelor's degree."

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "In what subject?"

"Well, I looked at my transcript… and I can manage to graduate as a double major," he stated. She nodded. "Business and political science, with a minor in something."

"You're overachieving," Laurel noted with approval. He smiled at her. She shook her head. "What?"

"I love you," he stated. She paused and stopped at his tender expression. He smiled hopelessly at her. "I… I'm in deep and irrevocable love with you. I wanted you to know that."

She flushed. "We're both the eternal kind, right?"

He grinned. "Don't worry. Before the year's over, you'll say you love me."

"I never said I didn't," she replied. He grinned at the anger in her tone. "I just don't understand why it's so important for you to hear the words."

.

 _"_ _Why is this so important for you?" Quentin growled at him. Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why is my approval so goddamn important for your self righteous ass?"_

 _"_ _It's not for me," Oliver barked back. Quentin blinked. Oliver continued. "I would rather marry her without your approval. But, I know her. She wouldn't want to move to the next step if you were against it. Write the note, please, and may I marry your daughter?"_

 _"_ _Quentin," Donna Smoak called out. Both men turned. She opened the apartment door without hesitating. She paused when she saw Oliver. She smiled kindly. She looked at Quentin's tensed face. "Just say yes, darling, and let him be with her."_

 _She walked into the kitchen, set the bags down, and glanced at Oliver. He nodded his thanks. She smiled tentatively back at him. Since her daughter had broken up with him, in her words, "not wanting to compete with a love that was beyond what she could feel for him", Donna had a newfound respect for Oliver. Despite his feelings for another woman, he had tried to love her daughter. He didn't try with as much gusto as he was proving with Laurel, but she knew the difference._

 _Eighty-five percent of him had loved Felicity. One million percent loved Laurel. Thea had told her, in a conversation shortly after the breakup, "They loved each other before they knew what it meant. He would come home and complain about her… she was the number one person that he never wanted to disappoint. My father used to say that's how you would know it was true; love is a constant compromise, with the unyielding desire to be a better person when you are around the person you love. I think for him, he can let all his shields down, and relax. She's always been the one to do that. It… I can't describe it."_

 _Quentin gazed at Oliver. Donna watched his stubbornness change to sympathy, and he nodded. "Fine. I'll write your note. Let me know what she says. When you pick a date, I'll take the day off."_

 _"_ _Thank you," Oliver stated humbly. Quentin scribbled a few words down on a piece of paper. He handed it to Oliver._

 _._

Oliver watched Laurel look in the bread container. She ate a piece of bread. She pondered something for a moment. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's our first Christmas together in ten years," Oliver recalled. Laurel looked at him surprised. "You didn't think I wouldn't know?"

"I thought you forgot," Laurel answered. She frowned at the basket. "You've been preoccupied with other things."

"Yes, being ditched at the altar was a huge hit to my ego," he stated calmly. Laurel laughed at his dry tone and he grinned. She shook her head at him. "Besides, I got to give all the proceeds to charity."

"Did she hate that?" Laurel ventured. Oliver nodded. Laurel covered her hand and chuckled. He shook his head at her. She shrugged. "Never said I was perfect."

The food came and they ate in silence. Laurel took items off his plate, and he hers, when they found something interesting. Laurel laughed at the faces Oliver made throughout the meal. She made similar faces that made him chuckle.

Dessert came. He filled up her sparkling water. She glanced at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. She shook her head. Walter came to clear their plates, and he handed her an envelope.

"Don't open this until dessert comes," Walter warned. Laurel nodded. Walter grinned at the couple. "I will be right back with it."

Two pieces of cheesecake came to the table. Laurel thanked Walter. Walter nodded. Laurel opened the note.

 _Laurel,_ it read. _I don't know how to say this, but a very determined man asked me a question today. I told him no the first time, and he told me that he wasn't here to hear a no. He wanted to know the right answer so he could ask you an important question. I gave him the answer he wanted. Give him the right answer, baby girl. I finally saw the thing you've always been talking about._

Laurel looked up. Oliver was no longer across from her. She blinked. She looked down to her left side. He knelt with a box open. She blinked.

"Don't get up," he said quietly. She kept her eyes locked on his. His eyes gentled. "I love you. We… are headed for the same destination. We always have been. Please let me accompany you to it, instead of traveling alone. I have waited five years to tell you… I'm never leaving you again. Will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She barely managed her nod. He slid the ring on her finger and brought her up into a tight hug. She cried into his shoulder. He soothed her and grinned at the ceiling. She clutched him as her sobs wracked through her.

When she settled, he hummed an incoherent song. She opened her eyes. She gazed at him.

"I love you," she whispered. He grinned down at her and kissed her.

 ** _A/N: Christmas proposal done!_**


	7. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**_A/N: Day Seven: Fanwork with Favorite Christmas Song_**

 ** _Favorite Christmas Song: I'll Be Home for Christmas_**

 ** _Usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_**

She was stuck in an airport. The entire family was at home, waiting for her. It was Christmas Eve. Snowstorms, the assholes of winter, decided to pull the best prank.

Her thirteen year old would never forgive her. Not like Monica needed any more ammunition. Her father was her favorite, and Laurel knew that was because he let her get away with anything. Their first child, so much like her father, despite looking like her mother. He got confused very easily.

She was on the phone, and she groaned. "No, it got pushed back. All the flights… I don't know. I can't… Where's your father? Why? Because I'm married to him. Well, I know you're half of his genetics… Well, I'm your other half. I know. Darling, we're not going to solve anything if… Okay. You're right. I'm sorry. I can't help that my job required… that's because he does most of his foreign visits over Skype. Not everyone has the convenience… What do you mean? They're there already? Let me talk to your Aunt? No… Monica. Monica?"

She heard her other cellphone start ringing. She put the one on speaker, and answered the other. "Hello?"

"Hi, babe," Oliver's voice whispered from the other end. Laurel sagged down on a seat. "Are you okay?"

"No," Laurel whispered. She heard him sigh. "The storm's cancelled the flights, and your daughter is refusing to give the other phone to anyone…"

"She's irritated," he replied. Laurel heard the agitated teenager on the other line venting to her Aunt Sara. "She doesn't understand. I know you'll be here when you can."

"Everyone's there," Laurel said despairingly. She heard the conversation in the background. "I'm missing it. I shouldn't have taken this extra case… I should've…"

"You live for the overtime," he reminded her. Laurel smiled. She heard his smile over the line. "Listen, everyone will be here when you get here. We all have the next week together. The kids will be okay. Barry and Iris are here with their twins, so ours will be preoccupied. John and Lyla are here, which means that Monica will be distracted. William's here. The baby will get enough attention. How's the alien?"

"Alien hasn't grown in the last two days," Laurel stated. She looked down at her flat stomach, which held the next addition to their family. Oliver chuckled. "It's a boy. I haven't had morning sickness yet."

"Be careful," Oliver ordered. Laurel rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me… Stay safe, please?"

"I will. Love you," Laurel stated. They ended their conversation. Laurel held the second phone up. Her daughter demanded to know when she was getting back. "I don't know. I'm working on it. Behave. And don't crowd your Aunts. Watch after the younger kids. I know, but you're my oldest child. I love you. I'll be home for Christmas."

Laurel slumped against the chair and closed her eyes. She prayed.

.

It was a little after midnight when the flight was cleared safe to go. Everyone loaded onto the plane. Laurel didn't call her husband. If everything went all right, she would be there to surprise them Christmas morning.

.

She got out of the Star City airport at three a.m., and drove her car home. She parked in the back garage next to Oliver's car. She left her luggage, except her carry on, and trudged up the stairs to her room. She reactivated the security system when she got in the house.

She slipped into her room, unsurprised to see Oliver reading with a light on. She dragged him into the shower with her.

Later, she sighed against him. "You didn't have to wait up."

"I knew you'd be home," he whispered. "And you wait up for me."

She nodded and kissed him. He grinned and pulled her over to his side of the bed. She chuckled.

.

They woke up bleary eyed. Oliver scooped her out of bed and kissed her lustily. He caressed her stomach. She shook her head. "Pervert."

"Tease," he replied. She pulled on a sweatshirt and they walked out. "Where's your luggage?"

"In my car," she replied. He nodded. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it today. There's nothing important in it."

"Did you get all the work done?" he asked. She nodded. Before she could start telling him, their oldest daughter slammed against Laurel. Laurel staggered and hugged the youth close.

"Mom, don't do that again," the teen sobbed. Laurel felt her daughter tighten her hold. Laurel held her steadily. "Don't. I…"

Oliver looked at his wife as the baby started crying. She motioned for him to handle it. He nodded. She rocked her oldest for a few moments until the crying subsided. She whispered, "I'm sorry. The weather had me detained. We got out a few hours earlier than expected."

"Please tell us what grand trip you had to make to put this child in a tizzy," Sara stated. Laurel glared at her little sister. "What? I've had to listen to it all night."

"Let your sister console her daughter, dear heart," Nyssa stated. Laurel smiled in appreciation. Nyssa nodded her greeting. She looked at Laurel. Laurel flushed. "Truly? You must be getting tired of…"

Laurel hushed her. Nyssa nodded. Sara looked at the pair confused. "Whatever. I'm going to bug Barry."

Nyssa mouthed, "Congratulations."

Laurel smiled at her. She felt her teenager detangling. Laurel looked at Monica and stated, "Merry Christmas."

Monica nodded and walked away. Laurel shook her head. She felt Oliver behind her. She leaned against him. "I don't understand teenagers, Ollie."

"That's why I sick her on Thea as much as I can," Oliver joked. Laurel swatted him. He laughed. "What? It's true."

"Merry Christmas," Laurel whispered in his ear. He pointed to above them. Laurel shook her head. He grinned. He kissed her under the mistletoe.

When he let go, Barry called out, "Get a room!"

Oliver grinned lecherously. Before he could reply, Laurel put a hand over his mouth. She smiled at Barry, "Go find your wife and kiss her… that'll shut you up for a few minutes."

Iris' chuckle was heard down the hallway. Oliver kissed Laurel's palm. She grinned at him.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Sara concluded. She looked at Monica. "Home is where the heart is, don't you know."

Monica smiled. "Mom's heart… is with Dad's. And they're hearts are in us."

 ** _A/N: Fin! Sorry these have taken so long to get up! I hope you enjoyed them._**

 ** _This is the end of this series. Obstacles should be updated soon._**

 ** _Until next time, and Happy New Year,_**

 ** _DBA_**


End file.
